


Of Course You Can

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Jonathan Toews is, M/M, Patrick Kane is not a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan takes Patrick out on a date and learns why he dislikes hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Can

Patrick sets his phone down, unable to take his eyes off it as he does.  Did this just really happen?  Wait, how did Jonathan even get his number?  More importantly, why did he just agree to go on a date with Jonathan?  Jonathan Toews… Patrick sighs as he shakes his head.  A hockey player.

 

“Well?” Jessica asks.  “What do you have to say for yourself now?”

 

“I don’t even know,” Patrick answers with a groan.  What is he thinking?

 

The following evening is the date.  Patrick is questioning his decision to agree to it, but he knows he can’t back out now.  He wouldn’t do that at this point.  He has to wonder if Jonathan is out.  He groans a little when the doorbell rings.  He gives himself one last look before making his way to the door. 

 

“Hi,” he says after opening the door.

 

“Hi,” Jonathan says with a smile.  “You ready?”

 

Patrick nods.  “Yes.”

 

As Jonathan drives toward the restaurant, Patrick continues to think about how this is a bad idea.  Nothing good can come of this.  It’s going to end up being a disaster. 

 

They’re led to their table and both sit down across from each other.  Patrick nods his thanks as he’s handed a menu.  This is the one restaurant that he had always wanted to come to but was never able to afford it.

 

“Dare I ask how you got my number?” Patrick asks as they start to look over the menu.

 

Jonathan laughs a little.  “I ran into your sister at the store.”

 

Patrick frowns a little.  “Bet she didn’t hesitate to hand it over either.”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Was she at least polite about it?”  It had to have been Erica.

 

“She was.”  Jonathan smiles a little.  “Though, I kinda hinted to her that I wanted it too.  She did tell me a little interesting fact that made me surprised when you agreed to come out tonight.”

 

Patrick’s frown deepens.  “Meaning she told you something about my hockey issue.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “She didn’t tell me what happened, but mentioned you were likely to give me a hard time considering who I am.”

 

“I didn’t know who you were until my sisters told me.  I haven’t done anything with hockey since I graduated high school.”

 

“Wanna tell me about it?”

 

“Not exactly.  Not yet anyways.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Patrick is surprised that Jonathan doesn’t push him about telling him, but he’s thankful that he hadn’t.  Dinner goes shockingly well.  Patrick can’t believe how well it’s gone.  He can’t believe how much fun he had with Jonathan.  As Jonathan drives back toward Patrick’s, Patrick tries to come up with something to say.  What can he say?

 

“I played hockey up until I was 18,” Patrick finally says.  “Was on the verge of going up to London to play for the Knights.  I um… In the final game my senior year, I was going in for a shot and one of the guys on the other team slid in front of me way too close.  The next thing I remember is being brought off the ice on a stretcher.  I went head first into the boards and was knocked out.  That was just the beginning of it.  On top of him crashing hard on my knee, I also cut my knee bad with my skate.”

 

“Wow,” Jonathan says.  “That had to be rough.”

 

“It was.  Because of that I’m no longer able to play.”

 

“So instead of just giving it up, you took it out of your life completely?”

 

“Yeah.  I was so angry and I hated it after that.  Well, that’s what I told myself.  Truth is I miss it.”

 

Jonathan nods.  “Wish I could have seen you play.”

 

Patrick grins.  “I was nothing special.”

 

Jonathan follows Patrick to his door once they get back to the house.  “Thanks for coming out with me,” he says.  “I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

 

Patrick grins.  “I was tempted to cancel,” he admits as he looks up at Jonathan.  “I’m glad I didn’t.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.”  Jonathan shoves his hands into his pockets.  “I hope we can do this again.”

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow for a short road trip.  Maybe when I get back, we can get together?”

 

Patrick nods.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Can I call you while I’m out of town?”

 

“Of course you can.”


End file.
